


People

by UnicornRaw



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornRaw/pseuds/UnicornRaw
Summary: This just my way of ranting. Sort of like a diary. What I want/need to tell people.





	People

I gave you one last chance, and I told you that. And you blew it. Please just stop trying to contact me, I cant take it. All of this is taking a toll on mental health. I am blocking your number. I am done. Its no ones fault but your own. You are a grown up and you need to act like it. I cant do this. You texted my dad and threatened him and his wife with bodily harm. You have done so before and then my younger brother and sister where there. It could have worked if you had pulled your head out of your ass and at least tried to stop doing drugs and drinking. Try to get your life together and stop blaming everyone else. If I could say this to you, I would. However you would only yet again say that someone put those words in my mouth. As if I am toddler who cant think for myself. I can think for my self and my dad and his wife has jacks shit to say about it. Heck, my dad was actually supportive of my decision to call you. He always has my best interest at heart and knows i can take care of myself and understands when there is something i need to do. He does not speak bad about you, unless you deserve it and he can ALWAYS back up his claims. Be it with texts you have written or calls or interaction i have been present for.


End file.
